Tuya
by keirios
Summary: Un Regalo. Un Obsequio... eso pienso ¿y tu?
1. En El Armario

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE-KUN… TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO toma aire ahora si a lo q vine **

**Este fic es a petición de mi mejor amiga, por eso tendrá cosas que a muchos no les agradará. Es un regalo muy especial, hecho con mucho esmero. Espero que aún con las pequeñas modificaciones les siga gustando. Esperen de todo en este fic jejeje **

**Si tienes alguna idea para aportar o quieres aparecer en el fic manda un review con tu petición **

**PD: si eres fan de NaruHina te pido que no me mates, ten en cuenta que esto es para alguien que lo necesita yo amo el NaruHina. **

**(A-S: cuando termines de leer dejas un review) - Mis notas **

**_Cuando termines de leer dejas un review _****- Pensamientos **

**_"cuando termines de leer dejas un review" _****- Recuerdos **

**oooooooooooooooooo - Cambio de escena **

**Haré énfasis en algunas palabras pero solo será para q te fijes en lo q dicen los personajes (o para q te burles). **

**Luego de todo eso podemos empezar... **

-Voy camino a su casa... no quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo detenerme... me siento impulsado a ir a ella..._ y si soy sincero puedo admitir que siempre estuve pensando en ella..._ siempre fue una molestia y lo sigue siendo, es fastidioso pensar en ella mientras entrenas... _pero me gusta..._- el moreno meneo la cabeza como queriendo sacudir los pensamientos mientras se decía- pero que idioteces estoy pensando!!

El Uchiha siguió caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos. En una pelea consigo mismo, discutiendo el hecho de amar a una mujer. Tan entretenido estaba que no se fijo que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de **su** casa. Detallo el recinto de la muchacha como queriendo encontrarla asomada en una ventana.

-Son las 2 de la mañana, es imposible que **una chica tan responsable y aplicada como ella** este despierta a estas horas –suspiro- _sigo halagándola, será que... _IMPOSIBLE.

Fue cuando detallo que la ventana, del que debería ser su cuarto, estaba abierta. Y como si fuese atraído por un imán subió hasta la ventana y cruzo por ella cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarla.

-_ Si, es ella... dormida en su cama se ve tan hermosa –_se acerco a la cama sin hacer ruido y se agacho para observarla, noto que ella tenia una mueca de fastidio- _quizás tenga pesadillas con el baka de Naruto –_y como si fuese respuesta a sus cuestiones sobre los sueños de la muchacha ella dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible:

-Sasu...ke -y su ceño se frunció más que antes, cosa que no entendió el moreno.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, y con el, el sueño llego a los ojos de Sasuke, quien rendido por su larga caminata de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, no se negó a dormir. Así que se tiro en el helado suelo de la habitación sin pensar lo que podría sucederle.

**oooooooooooooooooo **

-Como se te ocurre venir a interrumpir mi lectura de las 3 de la mañana! No me digas que vienes borracha o se te quedaron las llaves de tu casa xD

-Mientras yo este aquí deja de leer esa porquería, viejo pervertido... y no estoy borracha ¬¬

-Uh? No vienes borracha? Oo entonces... –la tomo por la cintura y la recostó contra la pared- vienes por otra cosa, sabia que algún día volverías por ello –el ero-sannin se acercaba cada vez mas a la cara de la godaime poniéndola muy nerviosa y hacia que se desviara del tema por el que ella había ido- sabia que no te habías olvidado de mi, es imposible, después de todo lo que te hice en aquella misión en que estuvimos juntos...

**_oFLASH-BACKo _**

_"-Tsunade, quieres ir conmigo? _

_-A donde? _

_-En algún lugar un poquito apartado... solo para nosotros 2. _

_-No. _

_-Por qué? TT _

_-Porque no obtendría ninguna ganancia. _

_-Si vas a ganar, y mucho. _

_-No lo creo _

_-Pero –le susurro al oído- podemos hacer todo lo que te apetezca y eso ya es ganar _

_Tsunade se adentro entre los árboles y le dirigió una mirada provocadora al joven. _

_Se escucho un grito de una mujer. Afortunadamente para ellos, estaba bastante lejos del grupo como para que escucharan sus gritos placenterosos. _

_Había sido toda una noche de placer_ (A-S: claro, hasta habrán hecho todo el kamasutra hindú!!!)

_Ambos cansados y desnudos en el bosque, con la excitación de ser descubiertos. _

_-Si tenías razón, gane porque hicimos todo lo que quise, pero también gane porque siempre quise estar contigo _

_-y aquí estamos, como siempre quise, juntos... y después de hacer todo lo que soñé contigo. _

_-OO soñaste? Eres un pervertido." _

**_oFIN FLAHS-BACKo _**

Jiraiya se encontraba besando a Tsunade, y ella se negaba pero termino besándolo con toda la pasión del caso. El la tomo en brazos (S-A: q valiente! Sabiendo q se puede ganar un puño) la llevo a la cama y con mucho cuidado la acostó y se coloco sobre ella, empezando a abrir su vestido. Pero la mujer le corto

-No!

-No que? Parecías muy feliz hace 3 segundos

-Digo "no" pero no porque no me guste

-O sea q si te gusta –la corto el viejo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

-No digo si, o sea nooo, hombre yo vine para otra cosa!

-Para que?

-Vengo a decirte algo, que tiene que ver con lo que me hiciste recordar sobre nuestras aventuras en misiones

-Pero dices que no vienes a estar conmigo, no entiendo

-suspiro hondo antes de hablar- Es...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-mmmmm _donde estoy? Esto es... el cuarto de Sakura _–miro hacia la cama. Sakura aun estaba ahí, fue cuando pensó en la reacción de la muchacha al verlo en su casa. Se levanto corriendo dispuesto a irse, todavía tenia tiempo, eran las 6:00A.M. O quizás no. Ya había habitantes de la aldea rondando por sus calles– _mierda! esto no me puede estar pasando, si alguien me llega a ver tendré mas problemas... mas de los que ya tengo. _

El bullicioso despertador de Sakura empezó a sonar, alertando al Uchiha que tenía que salir de allí. Pero no tenia lugar a donde ir, Sakura era la única persona que medio confiaba en el Uchiha, pero últimamente se había visto en su comportamiento, una especie de rencor hacia el, un fastidio, si el era el tema de conversación. Y parecía como si le gustase el Uzumaki desde aquel día en que volvió a la aldea. No tenia otro lugar a donde ir, tendría que quedarse en casa de la chica o podría ser acusado de ser enviado de Orochimaru.

Sakura comenzaba a hacer los ruidos típicos del despertar de una persona. Sasuke no tenia de otra, tenía que esconderse como si fuese un pequeño animalillo en manos de un depredador. Quien iba a pensar que el gran Uchiha tendría que esconderse en un armario, pero ya estaba adentro y ni modo de cambiar de escondite, la pelirrosa estaba senada en su cama desperezándose.

-Buenos días! Si señor, hoy será un buen día para ti.

-_Uh!? A quien le habla? _

-Espero que este día sea diferente a los demás –la expresión de la chica cambio hasta llegar a una mueca que reflejaba tristeza- quiero que en este día pueda olvidarme de ti...

Se levanto de su cama con toda la paz del mundo y sin más, fue despojándose de su pequeñísima pijama. Sasuke la observaba desde el armario con una emoción pocas veces sentida en su vida, el solo se ponía nervioso en algunos enfrentamientos pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Sakura se quito la corta blusa, el corazón de Sasuke se comenzaba a acelerar. Bajo por sus piernas el short, Sasuke respiró hondo y cerro sus ojos para no mirar. Pero no sirvió, 2 segundos depuse estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos. Sakura se estaba deshaciendo de su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda, eso causo en Sasuke una reacción un tanto extraña para el, Estaba sudando frío, tenia la respiración acelerada. Al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la Haruno, una parte de Sasuke se estaba haciendo notar por encima de la ropa. El chico miro hacia abajo y dijo: 

-Menos mal nadie me esta viendo –grande fue el error de Sasuke al pensar en voz alta.

-_Esa voz... no, estoy alucinando de nuevo es solo mi imaginación _-se escucho un estruendo que termino de delatar al moreno- Quien esta allí!? –abrió el closet y se encontró con quien menos deseaba- SASUKE!!! –el chico salto hacia ella para taparle la boca, ella forcejeaba y, sin mas remedio, tuvo que aprisionarla contra su cuerpo para sujetarla bien. Sakura sintió el miembro erecto de Sasuke, lo que la hizo sentir una mezcla de sorpresa y éxtasis.

Inmediatamente dejo de forcejear y gritar ahora su mueca era de sorpresa y algo de duda.

-_Esto que estoy sintiendo es... Sasuke! _OO

-Que te sucede?

Sakura miro hacia abajo como indicándole lo que le sucedía mientras le decía:

-Mejor dime tú que te sucede

En ese momento es como si alguien hubiese poseído a Sasuke, o como si sus sentimientos se apoderaran de el.

-quieres saber que es eso? Tranquila, yo te lo voy a mostrar.

-Que quieres decir?

Sasuke la acostó en la cama, se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su pene por el genital de Sakura haciendo que gimiera. Aprovecho que ella abriera su boca para besarla. Sakura le correspondía, ella se recostó en la cama con sus brazos abiertos, dándole a entender a Sasuke que tenía el permiso para poseerla. El se quito la camisa y la tiro en algún lugar de la habitación, luego el pantalón, dejando al descubierto su gran orgullo. Sakura le miraba con lujuria plasmada en su rostro. Sasuke se inclino para retomar sus besos en el cuello de la chica. Ella se coloco encima de el y empezó a acariciarle. E iba a acercar su cara a la entrepierna de el, pero el despertador volvió a sonar, escondiendo los gemidos de Sasuke. Sakura se detuvo y estaba dispuesta a ponerse de pie, pero Sasuke se percato y la tumbo debajo de el, abriéndole las piernas y recostándose encima de ella cuidadosamente.

-Para donde crees que vas?

Te-tengo que ir c-con Tsunade – estaba tan extasiada, Sasuke estaba acariciándole con su miembro, ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

-No, no te puedes ir de aquí – iba a besarla cuando ella se coloco de pie tirandolo en el piso-

-Lo siento... pero tengo... que salir –su respiración la cortaba al hablar. Se metió en el baño y se dio una rápida ducha.

Al salir Sasuke estaba en la cama revuelto entre las sabanas.

-Me harías un gran favor si te vistieras.

-Creo que el favor te lo hago si no me visto.

-Por favor, necesito salir nadie te puede ver aquí y mucho menos así. Y creo q tu también tienes que ir con Tsunade.

-Es cierto, pero antes terminemos lo que empezamos.

-Que te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo.

-Eh? Hace 10 minutos no querías parar.

-Sasuke, tú te fuiste sin importar lo que sintiera por ti¿por qué yo querría seguir? Además¡han pasado 4 años¿Como estas tan seguro de que sigo enamorada de ti? Y muévete o le digo a Tsunade que viniste a matarme a mí y a muchas personas más.

Sasuke tomo su camisa y se la coloco.

-¿Donde esta mi pantalón?

-Que voy a saber yo, fuiste tú quien lo tiro.

Sakura se asomo a la ventana.

-¿No es ese tu pantalón? –le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

El pantalón de Sasuke estaba colgado en el árbol, y era imposible alcanzarlo desde la ventana.

-A la próxima, trata de dejarlo al lado de la cama, no te emociones tanto.

-Entonces si habrá próxima...

-Realmente eres una molestia!

Esas palabras eran tan recordadas por Sasuke, fue lo que le dijo justo antes de irse, eso y "Sakura, Gracias". Cuando se dio cuenta Sakura estaba abajo. Acumulo chakra en sus pies y escaló el árbol, tomo el pantalón del Uchiha y se tiro hacia el suelo. Cuando volvio al cuarto no tenia el pantalón.

-Donde lo dejaste?

-Lo estoy lavando. Báñate nos vamos para donde Tsunade.

-Yo no hago lo que tú quieras.

-Sasuke, no tienes opcion, vamos o te acusare de venir por orden de Orochimaru.

-Y como sabes que no vengo por orden de el?

-Porque si fuera así no hubieras estado **escondido en un armario** viendo como me cambio. Lo que si se me hizo raro fue lo que hiciste después. Ah se me olvidaba! Besas muuuuy bien.

-Y que me voy a poner luego del baño?

**oooooooooooooooooo **

-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, MUJER!

-No es un juego! Y cállate nadie puede saber de que estamos hablando.

-Pero cuando ella llegue todo se enteraran.

-NO. Ella dijo que nadie podría saberlo hasta que ella quisiera.

-Te tiene manipulada! Además todos se darian cuenta –en ese momento Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade- o la vas a tratar como una desconocida?

-S si ella me pide que no le diga a nadie no lo hago... aunque me duela

-Tsunade¿por qué dejas que te manipule? Nunca has vivido con ella...

-Por eso la quiero tanto, jamás la he tenido en mis brazos

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en shock, la conversación de aquel par los dejaba con grandes inquietudes.

Sakura toco la puerta, la godaime y el ero-sannin se alteraron.

CONTINUARA…

**oooooooooooooooooo **

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! X favor o no le sigo XD. **

**Listo pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero se me acabo la inspiracion, y ya me tengo q ir. Y me propuse darselo de regalo a Sasuke-kun, tenia q hacerlo asi TwT... **

**Si no les gusta estan en su derecho de masacrarme, siento q haya quedado tan picante al principio, gomen nasai. **

**Soy a-thedarknessqueen. Presentadome para ustedes. ME DESPIDO! desaparece en la oscuridad **


	2. Madre!

**GOMEN.**

**Daré explicaciones a lo ultimo no quiero demorarles mas este capi. Ya sufrieron mucho.**

**Si tienes alguna idea para aportar o quieres aparecer en el fic manda un review con tu petición**

**PD: si eres fan de NaruHina te pido que no me mates, ten en cuenta que esto es para alguien que lo necesita yo amo el NaruHina.**

**(A-S: cuando termines de leer dejas un review) - Mis notas**

_**Cuando termines de leer dejas un review **_**- Pensamientos**

"_**cuando termines de leer dejas un review" **_**- Recuerdos**

**oooooooooooooooooo - Cambio de escena**

**Haré énfasis en algunas palabras pero solo será para q te fijes en lo q dicen los personajes (o para q te burles).**

**Luego de todo eso podemos empezar...**

_Sakura toco la puerta, la godaime y el ero-sannin se alteraron._

-Abre tú- ordeno en un susurro casi imperceptible-.

-Por qué yo?

-Porque… yo soy la Hokage y te lo ordeno.

- ¬¬ chantajista… -se acerco a la puerta abriéndola un poco, temblando. No quería que nadie se enterara, no era el momento- Sakura-chan!!-volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con lo que menos se esperaba- OO Qué crees que estas haciendo aquí?

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-Te ordeno que me dejes pasar.

-No. No puedo si no tienes un permiso.

-Podemos ir a La oficina de La Hokage, veras que tengo todo el permiso del mundo, y te arrepentiras de no dejarme pasar.

-Ja! Niña engreida. Quien se arrepentira serás tu, por tratar de convencer a los guardias de que dejaran entrar.

-Le molesta eso? O es que esta celosa porque SI se como usar mi belleza sin venderme.

-A que te estas refirie— arrg! Mejor vamos arreglar esto de uma vez.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-No te creo.

.Ya le dije que mis intenciones no son mas que las que ya les he mencionado.

-Oo seguro?

-Si –Añadio El moreno con pesadez, se estaba cansando de que Jiraiya Le preguntara lo mismo y lo mismo.

-Como puedo estar segu—

-Puedo hablar com La Godaime, a solas?

**oooooooooooooooooo**

- ¬¬ Callate Naruto

- PERO POR QUÉ?

- Deja el alboroto, solo es un dia.

- Pero para el son millones de platos perdidos xD

- CERRARON EL ICHIRAKU RAMEN POR UN DIA, SAKURA!!!

Sakura halo a Naruto ante la mirada expectante de Kiba y Shino. Les sonrio para quitarle peso al asunto.

-Naruto – Le hablo al oido – Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea.

Antes que Naruto dijera algo Sakura le tapo la boca con un beso.

- OO!!! Shino, tienes que ver esto.

- Que?-le respondio un tanto aburrido - OO!!! Te...Tengo q decircelo a Hinata! –Shino llamo a SUS insectitos, mando a buscar Hinata y que le dijeran lo que estaba sucediendo.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

- O.o eres raro, Uchiha.

- ¬¬... no debi pedirselo.

- SI SI SI. Tranquilo, te ayudare, hasta me parece buena idea... creo.

- Bueno, entonces me reti—

- HOKAGE

- De verdad trate de detenerlos, Tsunade, pero no pude, disculpeme por favor! –hablaba agitada Shizune, disculpandose sin razón.

- OO! Wow!! Quien es esta belleza de Chico? – Pregunto la rubia dirigiendose a Sasuke.

-Hn - El moreno sonrio de lado, eso demostraba que segui siendo irresistible, y su ego nunca habia quedado de lado. -.

Tsunade le dirigio una mirada de reproche al pelinegro, Ella sabia bien lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Sasuke, aun sin dejar de sonreir, asintio y termino su frase de antes:

- Me retiro.

- Esperame guapo, deseo hablar contigo – Alcanzo a escuchar Sasuke antes de crusar la puerta. -.

- Puedo saber a que se debio la interrupcion?

- Uh? Ah si! Hokage, resulta que esta pequeña, estaba tratando de entrar a la aldea.

- Madre!

**oooooooooooooooooo**

- No, no es eso! No, Hinata. No pienses mal es que...

- Qué, Sakura? Le estabas tapando la boca Naruto con tus labios?

- Pues si.

- Y por qué? – Volvio a preguntarle Kiba con algo de burla.

- Porque... Eso no les incumbe. Hinata, puedo hablar contigo?

La aludida levanto su rostro pequeño sonrojado y lleno de lagrimas. Sollozo un poco y antes de que abriera la boca Sakura la habia jalado lejos. Naruto estaba tirado en el piso en posicion fetal, se sentia mal y no sabia porque.

- Si tan solo esto hubiera ocurrido unos años antes... – murmuraba el rubio en su tristeza viendo como Sakura se alejaba arrastrando a **su** Hinata... un momento? SU?... Creia empezar a comprenderlo todo.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

- No... no es necesario q-que me expliques, Naruto siempre te ha querido. Espero que pu-edan ser feli-ces – Decia con la voz entrecortada por el llanto la chica de ojos perlados.

- Hinata, oyeme, solo lo bese porque Sasuke ha vuelto y el estaba a punto de hacer un escandalo.

La pelinegra abrio los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca ahogando un grito.

- Sa-kura.

- Si, ha vuelto por sus propios medios, el vengador de konoha...

No muy lejos se encontraba alguien vigilandolas.

- Asi que Sasukecito ha vuelto? Hay alguien que tiene que enterarse de esto urgente.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Se encontraba cabizbajo recorriendo las calles de Konoha cuando se topo con el tema de sus pensamientos. Ella no lo habia visto, y el tuvo un impulso de hacer algo para sorprenderla.

La tomo por la cintura apegando su trasero a cierta parte de el y aspiro el aroma de su cuello.

- Mmh Sakura...

Lo logro, la habia sorprendido. Pero no sabria cual seria si reacción...

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**GOMENASAI!**

**Alguien tomo muy en serio lo de matarme y torturarme si no lo seguia, acabo de salir del hospital...**

**Bueno aqui esta el capi, creo que esta muy cortito y no me gusto tanto cambio de escena.**

**Pero asi salio. TwT**

**Bueno gente espero que les halla gustado y creo q ya le van cogiendo el tiro.**

**Espero sus comentarios, Les prometo que en esta semana les traigo el tercer cap, ya lo tengo listo, pero solo si me dan muchos Reviews.**

**Soy a-thedarknessqueen. Presentadome para ustedes. ME DESPIDO! desaparece en la oscuridad**


End file.
